Hermione's Secret
by Cassandra Dreamwater
Summary: Hermione is perfect in every way, but she is muggle-born. Or is she...
1. The new Hermione

Hermione's secret  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everyone from this story apart from the few characters I made up and a couple of real people.  
  
Chapter 1-The new Hermione  
  
A.N.~ This chapter is sort of like a description of Hermi, it's not really the story yet.  
  
"Guys, stop that." Hermione's harmonious voice filled the corridor. The wolf-whistles stopped immediately.  
  
"I'm gonna be late for class." They started again.  
  
"Boys these days! They sooo do not know how to get a girl's attention! Uh.terrible!" she muttered under her breath.  
  
Over the summer holidays, Hermione had changed immensely. Now she was in her 6th year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, she was no longer the girl who first came to Hogwarts.  
  
*Flash back to her 1st year*  
  
Buck teeth and bushy hair, what did intelligence matter when she was the ugliest girl in the year?  
  
*Forward to the Yule Ball in her 4th year*  
  
Perfect teeth, hair brushed back and a beautiful blue periwinkle dress that matched her eyes; she was easily the most beautiful girl in her year.  
  
*Forward to now*  
  
For now she was no longer an average girl, but the most beautiful girl in the school. In fact, she was one of the most beautiful girls in the history of Hogwarts, leveling with Lily, Harry's mother. For those two girls had conquered the history of fashion in Hogwarts. Lily was the Marilyn Monroe and the Audrey Hepburn of the wizarding world. Hermione, was the Jlo, the Michelle Pfeiffer of the wizarding world. They both, were stunning beauties.  
  
During the summer holidays, Hermione had adapted her uniform so that boys would notice, but teachers wouldn't. Everyday in lessons, she wore a naval bearing tight shirt, short skirt and 4-inch knee length black leather boots. She also cuts slits in her robes so that they showed off her boots and perfect legs. For example now. She wore her adapted uniform, hat at an angle and her beautiful hair spilling out behind her. Her hair had had a dramatic change. It was no longer bushy and tangled, it was now soft, wavy and chocolate blond (A.N.~I sort of made up that colour. It's chocolate brown with blonde streaks that stay unless she removes it. Natural, mind u. That is, if u call magic natural.), and she usually wore it in a high, fountain ponytail, sprouting from behind her hat.  
  
Her features were also perfect. She had bright blue eyes that had a sparkle in them, a bit like Dumbledore's. Her small, petite nose and her naturally red lips matched her wonderfully. Her hands were smooth and delicate, and she had perfectly manicured nails. She had developed over the holidays and now she had a perfect hourglass figure that any other girl would die for. With a thin waist and wide hips, she was not only beautiful, but also sexy. She was perfect in every way.  
  
She was also extremely clever. She came top in her year in everything and even beat some 7th years! Put it this way. If she studied in the normal world, Harvard would be practically BEGGING her to go there and giving her 2 full scholarships. Yes, that clever.  
  
But to top it all up, she was the nicest person in all the years above and below her. She had all the qualities you would look for in a friend: kind, generous, funny, helpful, calm, patient, loyal, honest, modest and many, many more.  
  
Although Hermione was absolutely amazing in every possible way, she was anything but vain and boastful. She never showed of her talents or beauty and always tried to help people when she could. Although, she had many friends and admirers, Hermione didn't know how special she really was.  
  
A.N.~ Pleaz review coz if u think it's bad then I'll stop. I might not get the next chapt on for a while coz I'm really busy. Thankz. 


	2. The lesson

Chapter 2-The lesson  
  
A.N.~ Thankz 2 all the ppl who reviewed but I have a few things to say. 1: The story is called Hermi's secret so if I told you it now, it's not gonna B a story is it? 2: This is a fanfic so I'm will B bending some facts from the book, KK? Also, this chapt is dedic 2 Emerald, coz she helped me through a rough patch.  
  
Hermione continued down the corridor. She hoped she wasn't going to be late. She loved Charms. It was one of her favourite lessons. After Transfiguration of course. She was slowly learning to become an animagi under the tutoring of Professor McGonagal (A.N.~ My spelling isn't that good OK?). She wanted to become a cat. A beautiful, sleek and distinct cat. She was hoping to become a registered animagi by the end of her time at Hogwarts.  
  
When she arrived at her Charms lesson, Professor Flitwick had already started. He looked at her when she entered the room.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger. You are late. The lesson has already started."  
  
"I'm terribly sorry," said Hermione with no hint of sarcasm in her voice whatsoever. He saw her look deep into his eyes with a look of full of sorrow that he decided against what he was going to say.  
  
" Alright Miss Granger. As it is your first time you have been late to one of my lessons in all of the six years you have been here, I will let you off. Try not to be late again."  
  
"Thank you Professor!" Hermione said gratefully and hurried to her seat, which was next to her best friend, Piper. Although she had known Harry and Ron for longer, she really needed a girl to be best friends with, so Piper had been her best friend for the past 3 years. They told each other everything, had many many laughs, and they also guarded each other's secrets under no spell at all.  
  
"What happened? You're never late!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Guess," she said, "the usual. Those guys just don't give up do they?!" They both sighed and continued to listen to P. Flitwick.  
  
"Today," he said in his normal, high voice, "we will be learning the Truth charm. Does anyone know what a Truth charm is?" Hermione's hand shot up as usual.  
  
"A Truth charm, or the Truth test, is used to prove if a written document contains lies or truths."  
  
"Correct. Take 5 points for Gryffindor. Now, does anyone know how it shows if a document is lying or not? Yes Miss Granger."  
  
"If a document is telling the truth, it will glow a faint red, then fade away after 30 seconds. If a document is lying, then the person performing the test will hear a scream and red sparks, which do not harm you in anyway, will fly back at you. If a document contains both, the sentences that are true will glow red for as long as you need it to." Hermione said knowledgably.  
  
"Absolutely correct. Take 10 points for Gryffindor." All the Gryffindors in the classroom beamed at her.  
  
"Now everyone take out your wands and repeat after me. Trutestia. Good. Now remember: Point and flick. That's it, use your wrists. Well done Miss Granger. Excellent. Another 5 points for Gryffindor. Good."  
  
Before the end of the lesson, Hermione had mastered it perfectly, practicing on scraps of parchment.  
  
At the end of the lesson, P. Flitwick called Hermione over.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore would like you to go to his office straight away. Don't worry," he added hurriedly seeing the look on Hermione's face, "You have done nothing wrong." Hermione could do nothing except to head towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
A.N.~ Sorry if this last bit is a bit hurried but I have no time! Pleaz r/r!!! Thankz! ~*~C~D~W~*~ 


	3. The offer

Chapter 3-The offer  
  
A.N.~ Sorry I took so long! This chapt is gonna B quite short OK? One, I have no time and two, I don't know what else to write in this chapt. Thankz 2 all the ppl who reviewed!  
  
Hermione walked along the corridor to P. Dumbledore's office.  
  
"What could he want me for? Have I done anything wrong?"  
  
The nearer she got to P. Dumbledore's office, the more nervous she felt.  
  
"What if I'm expelled? What will I do? Oh!"  
  
She had reached P. Dumbledore's office. Timidly, she said the password.  
  
As Hermione said the password, the gargoyle that led to P. Dumbledore's office slowly spun up, leaving Hermione facing a short hallway, which was lit by floating candles. As she walked along it, looking at the pictures of the previous headmasters, who were smiling and waving at her, she remembered the last time she came here.  
  
*Flash back to last year*  
  
Hermione couldn't believe it. She was halfway to achieving her gaol. She smiled to herself.  
  
"I'm a prefect," she said aloud, "I am really a prefect."  
  
Her parents would have been so proud.  
  
*Forward to now*  
  
When she reached the big, brass doors, she took a deep breath and walked in.  
  
P. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, hands together, twiddling his thumbs and humming a tune. When he heard his door close, he looked up.  
  
"Ah.Miss Granger. You are here. Good morning," he said cheerfully.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore.go.good morning to you too," she replied quietly.  
  
"Now.Hermione.you are in your 6th year and about to go on quite soon. Have you ever considered what you would like to do after your time at Hogwarts?"  
  
Hermione stared at P. Dumbledore.  
  
"P.pardon?"  
  
" I know you may think that 2 years is a very long time but believe me, it will all pass very quickly."  
  
Hermione breathed a huge sigh of relief.  
  
"So this is what Professor Dumbledore wanted me for. To consider my future career. Phew, I thought I was a goner then!" she thought to herself.  
  
"Well.to be honest, I haven't really considered it much," she said.  
  
"What would you like to be?"  
  
She paused as she thought for a while.  
  
"I was thinking about.perhaps an auror," she replied confidently.  
  
"Brilliant choice I must say. Anything else?"  
  
"I'm not to sure. You see, I am Muggle-born, and it is quite hard for people like me to find any decent work these days. So." her voice drifted off.  
  
"Yes, that is true. And that is what I want to talk to you about." He had stopped smiling.  
  
"Hermione," said P. Dumbledore gravely, "there is something that you do not know. A secret. A secret that presently only I and 3 other people know. About you. I'm afraid that I'm not the person to tell you. Tomorrow morning, you will find out part of it. The rest, later. But if you have any queries, don't forget, I am always here. You may go now. Have a good day." He smiled again.  
  
"Uh.thank you professor. You too." Hermione walked away feeling lonelier than she ever had before. 


	4. Loneliness

Chapter 4~ Loneliness  
  
Disclaimer~ Characters belong to J.K. Rowling, song to Britney Spears.  
  
A.N.~ I know this chapt is extremely short coz it's sorta like a little interlude thingy, u get the idea, but don't worry, they'll lengthen in time!  
  
Hermione sighed again.  
  
How could she wait till tomorrow morning? It was such a long time away!  
  
She turned around in her bed and looked at her bedside clock. 10:30. She had been in bed for 30mins and still wasn't able to get to sleep. She couldn't sleep. P. Dumbledore's words kept repeating itself.  
  
She decided to take a bath. Maybe that would help her sleep.  
  
She got up and put on her nightgown.  
  
She tiptoed out of her room, careful not to wake her roommates, and closed the door behind her.  
  
She walked along the cold corridor until she reached the Prefects' bathroom.  
  
Hermione walked in, took out her wand and turned to the door.  
  
"Alohomora."  
  
She took off her nightgown and turned on alternate taps. When she was satisfied with the amount of bubbles in the bathtub the size of a swimming pool, she slid in and relaxed.  
  
After a while, midst all the bubbles, she began to sing to herself quietly.  
  
"She's so lucky,  
  
She's a star.  
  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking:  
  
If there's nothing missing in my life then,  
  
Why do these tears come at night?"  
  
Sighing, she answered herself.  
  
"Because, you're Muggle-born."  
  
"No, Hermione," P. Dumbledore whispered just as he was coincidently passing the door, "you're not."  
  
A.N.~ Tee hee! Don't worry, Dumbledore is not a perv, he was just passing by! Pleaz review if u wanna find out more! I want @ least 5!!! Thankz! 


End file.
